


Found

by olivemeister



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: Once upon a time, there had been a person who had helped her when she was lost.Maybe it was time to be that person for someone else.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Lost Trio content really badly. Actually this concept first came to my mind as a comic, but I'm no artist so I worked it into a form that I could actually make. It's short, but... maybe sweet. All it really is, is an idea I wanted to put out there. I hope you guys like it. I have no idea how to tag it.

The two hearts before her were ones that wandered in the darkness. Two hearts that overflowed, twisted and tangled emotions, a mess of miserable memories. And those two hearts cried out words, and she heard them as they huddled together and faced no one. Those lost hearts that held such convictions, she heard their wordless cries.

A boy she knew knelt down, his hands hiding a face that had been copied. That awful truth had inflicted upon him a pain unlike anything else. Ashamed of himself, hating himself, afraid to face the world, he hid away. The promise in his memories was never real, and deep within himself he still clutched it in desperation as the only thing that was truly “him”. Telling himself something, his heart that was real was shivering within his chest.

A boy whose face she had seen so many times sat with his knees drawn to his chest. His sullen expression was filled with pain. A past filled with cruelty, so much of it dealt by his own hands. Having felt what wasn’t his from a distance, having hated his reality, he stared out at a world he despised. The things he had chosen and the things that had been forced upon him mingled. Believing in something, a heart that had been ripped apart continued to bleed and ache.

A boy who she had met had told her something once, and she held those words within her own heart. Maybe, he hadn’t meant for them to be words to live by. And sometimes there really were things better left unsaid. In that moment, she recalled them.

The boys before her were the “her” of that time – people who shouldn’t have existed, locked away within their own hearts by foul emotions and memories that ate away at them. Actions taken from jealousy and selfishness, impulsive acts that hurt others just as much as they hurt themselves. Behind closed eyes, entire worlds had been built and vanished. Fears and doubts, and oceans of pain, and the words she heard. They were simply lost, the way she had been.

“I’ll never be anyone,” he wailed.

“I don’t need anyone,” he cursed.

Those words were…

Sora had told her something once. A person who was precious to her had said it, and she believed it. Sora had saved her from it all, the emptiness and loneliness that had shackled her heart. Sora had forgiven her for the horrible things she had done. Sora had found her, and set her heart free.

Maybe, she could…

“I’ll never be anyone,” and, “I don’t need anyone,” were just like the memories she had created.

Sora had told her, and she could carry those words, and use them to find someone else.

Smiling with all her heart, Naminé held out her hand.

“No lies,” she told them, and believed.


End file.
